gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Convoy
is a song performed by C. W. McCall featured in the radio station Rebel Radio in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :the cb :Ah, breaker one-nine, this heres the rubber duck. you gotta copy on me, pig pen, :cmon? :ah, yeah, 10-4, pig pen, fer shure, fer shure. by golly, its clean clear to flag :town, cmon. :yeah, that Big 10-4 there, pig pen, yeah, we definitely got the front door, good :buddy. mercy sakes alive, looks like we got us a convoy... :It was the dark of the moon on the sixth of June :And a Kenworth pullin' logs :Cab-over Pete with a reefer on :And a Jimmy haulin' hogs :We's headin' for bear on Eye-one-O :'bout a mile outta Shakeytown :I says "Pigpen, this here's Rubber Duck" :"And I'm about to put the hammer down" :('cause we got a little ole convoy rockin' thru the night) :(Yeah, we got a little ole convoy, ain't she a beautiful sight?) :(Come on and join our convoy, ain't nothin' gonna get in our way) :(We gonna roll this truckin' convoy 'cross the USA) :(Convoy) :the cb :Ah, breaker, pig pen, this heres the duck. and, you wanna back off them hogs? :yeah, 10-4, bout five mile or so. ten, roger. :them hogs is gettin in-tense up here. :By the time we got into Tulsa-town we had 85 trucks in all :But there's a roadblock up on the cloverleaf :And them bears 's wall-to-wall :Yeah, them smokeys 's thick as bugs on a bumper :They even had a bear in the air :I says "Callin' all trucks, this here's the Duck" :"We about to go a-huntin' bear" :('cause we got a great big convoy rockin' thru the night) :(Yeah, we got a great big convoy, ain't she a beautiful sight?) :(Come on and join our convoy, ain't nothin' gonna get in our way) :(We gonna roll this truckin' convoy 'cross the USA) :(Convoy) :the cb :Ah, you wanna give me a 10-9 on that, pig pen? negatory, pig pen; youre still too :close. yeah, :them hogs is startin to close up my sinuses. mercy sakes, you better back off :another ten. :Well, we rolled up Interstate Forty-Four :Like a rocket-sled on rails :We tore up all of our swindle sheets :And left 'em settin' on the scales :By the time we hit that "Chi-town" :Them bears was a-gettin smart :They brought up some reinforcements :From the "Illinois" National Guard :There's armored cars and tanks and jeeps :'n' rigs of ev'ry size :Yeah, them chicken coops was full of bears :And choppers filled the skies :Well, we shot the line, we went for broke :With a thousand screamin' trucks :And eleven long-haired friends of Jesus :In a chartreuse microbus :the cb :Ah, rubber duck to sodbuster, come over. yeah, 10-4, sodbuster? lissen, you wanna :put that micra-bus right behind that suicide jockey? :yeah, hes haulin dynamite, and he needs all the help he can hear. :Well, we laid a strip for the Jersey Shore :Prepared to cross the line :I could see the bridge was lined with bears :But I didn't have a doggone dime :I says "Pigpen, this here's the Rubber Duck" :"We just ain't a-gonna pay no toll" :So we crashed the gate doin' ninety-eight :I says "let them truckers roll, ten-four" :('cause we got a mighty convoy rockin' thru the night) :(Yeah, we got a mighty convoy, ain't she a beautiful sight?) :(Come on and join our convoy, ain't nothin' gonna get in our way) :(Convoy!) ah, 10-4, pig pen, whats your twenty? :(Convoy!) omaha? well, they oughta know what to do with them hogs out there fer :shure. well, mercy :(Convoy!) sakes, good buddy, we gonna back on outta here, so keep the bugs off your :glass and the bears off your... :(Convoy!) tail. well catch you on the flip-flop. this heres the rubber duck on the :side. :(Convoy!) we gone. bye,bye. :(We gonna roll this truckin' convoy 'cross the USA) :(Convoy) Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Rebel Radio